Survivor: Africa
}} , | seasonrun = February 25, 2019 - March 24, 2019 | episodes = 14 | days = 28 | survivors = 16 | winner = Garnet | runnerup = Medha | tribes = | previous = | next = | returnees = Caity ( ) Captain ( ) Garin ( ) Mechi ( ) Quinn ( ) }} 'Survivor: Africa, also known as ''Survivor: Africa — By Toto'', is the eleventh season of RSurvivor. The only season to utilize the "Back to Basics" rules, it was won by Garnet over Medha in a 5-2 jury vote. Production At about the midpoint of , Rob announced that the eleventh season would be Africa and that if anyone was interested in playing, they should talk to Rob privately. Like previous seasons, Rob went to to reach out to people that would be willing to play the season. Twists/Changes * '''Back to Basics: For the first time, the castaways will know ahead of time that this season will feature no Tribe Switches, Hidden Immunity Idols, or advantages of any kind. It will have a Final Two with a jury of seven. ** Smaller Cast: For the first time since , the season will start with 16 contestants rather than the standard 18. Hosts Castaways Season Summary On Day 1, the contestants were randomly divided into two tribes; Toto and Weezer. On the Toto tribe, everyone greeted each other with open arms. Frosty, Garin, Rock, Quinn, and Samantha became the most vocal people of the tribe, while Caity, Marina, and LJ stayed out of the spotlight. On the Weezer tribe, things were not much different; the contestants greeted each other and strategized on who would go when during the opening Immunity Challenge. Throughout the pre-merge portion of the game, the tribes continuously went back and forth winning challenges. This led to many inactive boots consisting of B-Dog, Amelia, and Mechi. On Day 11, the tribes merged and it was split right down the middle; five Toto members and five Weezer members. At the first merged Tribal Council, Toto fell apart, leading to Frosty being voted out. This gave Weezer to numbers advantage, allowing them to eliminate LJ and Quinn in succession. When Samantha, one of the only two Toto left, won Individual Immunity, Caity seemed like a dead man walking. However, Weezer’s already dysfunctional alliance failed and Captain was booted after an eye-opening Immunity Challenge. Both Samantha and Caity were able to survive another day when they convinced the rest of the tribe to vote out Cammy. Unfortunately for Samantha and Caity, the brief pagonging delay of Toto came to an end, and Samantha was voted out immediately after because of her challenge prowess. At the final four, Garnet won immunity and promised to vote out his ally, Ali. However, Garnet flipped his vote to Caity to eliminate the last Toto. Caity convinced Medha to vote for Ali, forcing a fire-making tiebreaker challenge. Caity narrowly lost the challenge and was eliminated. At the Final Immunity Challenge, the contestants did not put up an impressive performance, but Garnet ultimately won. He chose to go to the end with Medha over Ali, believing her to be the easier of the two to beat. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury was quite distasteful of the Final Two. They told Medha that she did not deserve to win because of how inactive she was. Because of this, Garnet won the title of Sole Survivor in a 5-2 jury vote. Voting History Trivia * The logo for the season was created by Taco from . * This season is one of four seasons in which all of the finalists originated from the same tribe. The others are , , and . References Category:Seasons Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Africa